¡La nueva Nación!
by SliceFlow
Summary: Su sueño hecho realidad...Tú sueño hecho realidad...Pero,¿A costa de que?... Lectora X distintas naciones. Incluye un solo OC, que intentare NO VUELVA A APARECER para NO MOLESTAR a la lectora, los OC a veces son molestos para algunas INTENTARE INCLUIR TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE HETALIA QUE PUEDA.Una oportunidad plz! Los Review no hacen daño .!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Mi segundo fic :3…Aunque no tengo mucha inspiración en estos momentos para continuar el otro :c, lo siento por eso u.u, pero ¡Lo continuare pronto! ….Ahora a comenzar el fic!...Pero antes, unas Advertencias!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Este fic contiene un OC creado por mi, comprendo que a algunas personas les molesten los OC, pero esté es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hima-Papa, tú y todas tus versiones en este fic te pertenecen a ti misma, el OC del cual hable es mio pero es de uso libre.**

** Creo que esas son todas las Advertencias!**

**PD: El OC no tendrá más relaciones amistosas o cariñosas contigo, desde este cap. Tranquila. Este fic NO es OC x Lectora, y de hecho desde este cap ya no saldrá. Tal vez aparezca para comprender la historia a veces, pero intentare que no tenga más cercanía contigo.**

De un momento a otro te encontrabas viviendo lo que creías sería imposible, y que habías anhelado durante mucho tiempo pero sabias que era algo imposible de realizar, hasta ahora. El chico quien creías conocías perfectamente, salio corriendo de la habitación, sus ojos verde-agua te mirarón por ultima vez,¡Tu sueño y el suyo se habían hecho realidad!,...Sentiste un horrible dolor de cabeza, todo se estaba volviendo negro… ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto? ¿Por qué el te había ocultado esto todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no podías moverte y fangirlear como es debido? ¿No volverías a ver a tu familia? Entonces, te fuiste definitivamente de la realidad, y caíste desmayada…

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, el te esperaba frente a tu escuela, saludándote alegremente, solo para que tu comenzaras a hablarle de Hetalia, ya que te encantaba ese anime.Más bien amabas ese anime. El era Edmundo, un chico el cual había llegado al principio de esté año a (tu ciudad), desde entonces se había convertido en tu mejor amigo, era alguien bastante tímido y maduro, tenia los cabellos color café, y ojos color verde-agua. Creías que era alguien muy honesto, pero el te guardaba un gran secreto.

EDMUNDILLO POV

Nunca había sentido algo así por ningún ser viviente. Nunca me quedaba más de 5 años en algún lugar, pues me gustaba observar como iba cambiando todo, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar a (Tu nombre), la verdad, saber que ella se iba a desvanecer en menos de 100 años me dañaba el alma. No era porque (Tu Nombre) tenga que vivir más, si no que porque quiero apreciar por siempre su inocente rostro, su cabello, todo de ella. Aunque (Tu Nombre) sintiese lo que llaman ´´amor´´ por mi, yo…no puedo siquiera _darle un beso_…Eso traería una gran consecuencia que ella buscaba. La consecuencia que yo buscaba. La consecuencia que podía causar dolor. La consecuencia que podia causar guerra.

La verdad tú no sentías nada por el,solo amistad.Tú corazón pertenecía a seres que tu sabias no existían realmente, aquellos personajes de ese anime te tenían loca, era un amor platónico que jamas se haría realidad.

Un día en tu escuela, encontraste su cuaderno de matemáticas en el piso. Tal vez tendría algunos apuntes útiles…

…Después de revisar el cuaderno, en una pagina encontraste un dibujo de una chica encerrado en un corazón, estabas ansiosa por preguntar quien era, después de todo psicopatear personas con preguntas sobre quien les gusta es muy entretenido.

Al día siguiente le devolviste su cuaderno, abierto en la pagina que contenía el dibujo, le preguntaste con una sonrisa en tu rostro:

''-¿Te gusta esa chica? ¿Quién es? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mi!-''

A lo que el te respondió con unos balbuceos inentendibles hasta que te dijo que le gustabas, cosa que te sorprendio mucho…

''-Yo no soy tan fea, dibujas horrible...pero, oye...yo…también te quiero… un poco-'' Mentiste, realmente no llamaba tu atención...

No lo ibas a rechazar, después de todo ya te habían rechazado 3 veces y eso se sentía muy horrible (Tu vida es una cosa hermosa en esté fic c:).

Edmundillo POV

''No. No voy a perder está oportunidad. Se que soy un egoísta. Se que miles de personas pueden morir por esto, ya no me importa. Si todos sufren ya no me importa, a nadie le importa MI sufrimiento, todos son unos idiotas, ¡Nadie merece la vida, Nadie debe importarme! ¡Desde ahora SOLO YO IMPORTO! ¡Nadie más importa!''

''-Voy a hacer tu sueño realidad-'' Te dijo antes de bruscamente acercar sus labios a los tuyos, entonces todo se volvió negro.

Estabas en un lugar extraño, si es que eso era un lugar. Estabas en la nada. No sabias cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí. Parecían horas, pero a la vez viste a Edmundo aparecer de la nada.

''-Se que ahora no entiendes nada…Por favor,déjame explicarte.-'' Te dijo con cierto tono de resignación en sus palabras.

''-Los personajes de ''Hetalia'' son reales. Y yo… bueno, yo…-'' Dijo dudoso, mirando tu cara de ''¿¡Qué rayos!?'', ciertamente no entendias nada en ese momento, el debía estar loco. Y tu también debías estar loca, estabas sentada en la nada, y el estaba parado en la ese momento nada tenía sentido, haci que lo único que te quedaba era seguir escuchando las extrañas palabras de tu amigo.

''-Yo soy la representación de…la Tierra…'' Tu lo interrumpiste.

Viejo, Hetalia es de PAÍSES ¡Ese es el peor OC o algo que haya escuchado sobre Hetalia! ¿¡Acaso hay una sub serie de Hetalia de planetas o algo así!? ¡NO! Estas loco, en serio.

Te miro con una poker face, y te dijo:

''-Si quieres no me creas. Y yo que iba a llevarte al ´´mundo de hetalia´´…. Pero si quieres volver a la escuela, podemos volver-Mintió,ya no podías volver por más que quisieras.

Entonces, si sus locuras eran verdaderas…¡Tal vez podrías conocer a (Tu país favorito de hetalia)*!

''-B-bueno entonces…¡Continua,por favor!- Le respondiste.

''-La cosa es que…al darte un beso, ahora eres…un territorio sin conquistar que a estado toda la vida flotando en el océano y que ninguna persona había notado hasta ahora…-'' Te dijo.

Diste un grito de fangirl que se escucho por toda la nada (?), tu amor por Hetalia le ganaba a tu sentido común.

Entonces te agarro del brazo, y mágicamente aparecierón en una sala. Notaste que un cambio físico ocurrió en ti. Ahora tenias el aspecto de una niña de 7 años (felicidades, eres una loli*, lol) y llevabas ese trajecito blanco que llevaban los países al ''nacer''.

Estaban en una gran sala, y notaste que también estaban tus amores ahí. No podías gritar, porque te estaba dando un sangrado interno que impedía que gritaras,tampoco te podías mover, estabas en shock porque este era el que creías el mejor momento de tu vida.

''-Está es la chica de la cual les hable hace unas horas, ya les he explicado el porque de todo.-'' Dijo El Tierra (¿), apunto en un mapa a un gran territorio cerca de Europa que sabias que nunca había estado ahí.

Notaste que extrañamente todos lo escuchaban con respeto,¡Si! TODOS… Era como si estuvieran escuchando a alguien al que realmente debían obedecer…

Demasiadas emociones habían pasado por tu cabeza, cosa que no soporto tu organismo, por lo que te desmayaste, mientras veías a tu mejor amigo irse.

Cuando despertaste, notaste como todas las representaciones te rodeaban con una sonrisa psicópata en sus caras, no todos los días aparece territorio suelto porque el señorito que nunca va a las juntas siendo que todos lo componen a el le dio la gana.

Tu analizaste la situación y recordaste lo que les pasaba a los nuevos territorios, y como ahora eras un país, tu gente no te agradecería que te rindieras ante tu amor platónico, aunque te en cantaba la idea de tener un tipo de experiencia parecida a el segmento ''el Jefe España y Chibi-Romano'' con el país que te ''gustaba'' como tu ''jefe'' sabias que lo único que debías hacer en ese momento era…

¡CORRER!

**¿Extrañara la lectora a su familia? ¿Sera conquistada por algún país? ¿Lograra ser un país real en algún momento? ¡Descubralo en el próximo capi!**

...

**Bien, aquí comienza la historia que se me ocurrió ayer XD. Con dos reviews sigo. Vota en los reviews con que país quieres tener mas afinidad, vota que país quieres que te tenga de colonia (si es que consigue alguien atraparte) ¡Está historia la construimos juntos! :3**

**ACLARACIONES:-Edmund se llama Edmund por esto: EDMUNDO- ELMUNDO-EL MUNDO, que creativa soy c: (notese sarcasmo)**

**-Se supone que como Edmundo es el mundo puede cambiar la historia de este y su aspecto, por lo que te agrego al mundo como si siempre hubieras estado ahí, pero nadie te noto (peor que Canadá lol). Solo los países saben de esto, porque el ya hablo con ellos antes de que te llevara a la sala.**

**-Una loli puede ser una niña pequeña, o una chica mayor que se ve más pequeña de lo que es.**

**Bien, es todo. ¡Nos leemos luego!. Solo criticas constructivas y apoyo. No se aceptan criticas DESTRUCTIVAS.**


	2. ¡Corre!

**Hola *-*! No me resisti a continuar el capitulo hoy! Gracias ****LilianaTaisho**** y Kumai-Chan por dejarme review ;w; estoy feliz. (no comprendo porque solo yo puedo ver el review de LilianaTaisho D: pero bueno…)**

**Advertencias: Hetalia y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Hima-Papa, Tu te perteneces a ti y el mundo es mio (que bien sono eso xD 3) **

Tu analizaste la situación y recordaste lo que les pasaba a los nuevos territorios, y como ahora eras un país, tu gente no te agradecería que te rindieras ante tu amor platónico, aunque te en cantaba la idea de tener un tipo de experiencia parecida a el segmento ''el Jefe España y Chibi-Romano'' con el país que te ''gustaba'' como tu ''jefe'' sabias que lo único que debías hacer en ese momento era…

¡CORRER!

Corriste lo más rápido que tus cortas piernas te permitierón, la verdad no tenias ni idea de donde era la conferencia esta vez por lo que no sabias en qué país te encontrabas, cuando lograste salir de la extensa habitación viste un lugar perfecto donde esconderte; parecía un hueco hecho a medida para alguien un poco más alto que tu, por lo que entraste dentro.

Al meter tu cabeza,viste a un chico con traje de marinero que obviamente sabias quien era.

''-¡Waaaah! ¡N-no estaba escuchando la C-conferencia ni mucho menos! ¡Se que no soy un país! ¡Por favor! ¡No me echen!- '' Te dijo, no había visto bién tu rostro y no sabía que eras un territorio. Te sentiste comprendida, ya que tampoco eras un país…le contaste tu historia, pero…

''-Sip, soy un territorio sin conquistar y…-'' Explicabas tu, pero el pequeño cejón cambio su expresión a la misma que tenían todos los países de aquella sala.

''-Si te conviertes en parte de mi territorio….Entonces seré tan grande que me consideraran un país…-''

No dejaste terminar al shota* y saliste corriendo lo más rápido que podías de ahí. Te sentías muy miserable, pues hasta Sealand te perseguía, tu experiencia como territorio estaba siendo muy traumática.

Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas te escondiste bajo una mesa. Lograste aguantar unas horas ahí, hasta que tu estomago comenzó a gruñir, y eso se escucho por todas partes, hace horas que no comías y habías gastado demasiada energía corriendo por ese inmenso lugar que parecía no tener ni principio ni fin. Entonces viste como de la nada aparecía comida en el suelo por todos los rincones.

_''-¿¡Que tan tonta creen que soy!?-''_ Pensaste en ese momento.

Entonces, a lo lejos viste un plato que se veía muy complejo, jamás habías visto algo así en tu vida…y olía tan bien…

No dudaste y te lanzaste a él, entonces sentiste como unas manos te tomaban, y luego te abrazaban felizmente.

Antes de darle tiempo a celebrar a tu captor, a quien no alcanzabas a ver el rostro, viste como un gato se abalanzaba sobre él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y por lo tanto que cayeras de sus brazos.

De la nada aparecierón más gatos, que te comenzarón a arrastrar hacia otra nación, que dormía tranquilamente en el piso.

Aprovechando que el estaba dormido, intentaste correr pero otro par de manos te agarro, entonces te diste cuenta de que era tu país favorito, te ibas a ir con el ansiosa hasta que volteaste y viste como tu primer captor ponía una cara triste y enojada a la vez

''-¡Esta bien! ¡El pequeño Chipre del Norte y yo estamos bien sin ti!.-'' Dijo gritando, el país que ahora desde los brazos de (Tu país favorito de Hetalia y/o que amas (¿) ) podías ver el rostro. El pequeño país que estaba al lado de él hizo una facepalm*.

Sabiendo que te ibas a arrepentir, suspiraste y con el dolor de tu corazón pateaste la cara de (Tu país favorito de Hetalia y/o que amas) y mientras se tambaleaba, caminaste y te abrazaste con una expresión obligada hacia la pierna de tu primer captor.

La alegría retorno a su rostro y fuiste elevada como una niña pequeña. Observaste al niño que estaba junto a el, y lo saludaste.

Por lo menos tenías asegurada comida buena en esa casa. Y no es como si te cayera mal tu peculiar nueva familia.

''-¿Y entonces…puedo decirte Tío Sadiq?-.'' Preguntaste mientras observabas los pasillos, mientras los tres salían de aquel gran sitio el cual aún no entendías en que lugar se ubicaba.

''-Si…¿¡Como sabes eso!?-.''

''-Solo lo se…-''' Dijiste nerviosa, sería mejor no contarle a nadie sobre el anime que había creado el país oriental…

**¡Lo siento! ¡Tuve que escribir apurada! La verdad, no me gusta mucho como me ha quedado el capitulo, ¡prometo mejorar en posteriores! ¡Cualquier sugerencia en los reviews, que sin ellos no puedo seguir la historia! Subo un tercer capítulo si llegamos a 4 reviews en total. Perdón si quedo muy corto el cap U^^**

**Lo siento si me salerón algunos personajes muy OoC U_U**

**PD: Si quieren que la lectora se relacione con algún país en especial (más adelante), díganlo en los reviews, además es necesario porque más adelante la lectora también merece encontrar el amour UwU (cuando ya estes crecida y dejes de ser una loli ) **

**PD2: ¡Casi lo olvidaba! ¿Cómo quieren llamarse cuando sean un país? Se aceptan ideas de los primeros 3 reviews que propongan nombres. **

**Aclaraciones:**

· **Shota: Lo mismo que una Loli pero en versión masculina.**

· **Facepalm: Golpearse en la cara de decepción, desaprobación,etc.**

**Notas: **

**Sealand es más alto que tu porque recién estas empezando tu vida como territorio**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
